


Only You

by otterdust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdust/pseuds/otterdust
Summary: a very short drabble about the way Tsukki views Yamaguchi





	

Tsukishima Kei didn’t want to admit it.

He didn’t want to admit that he had a huge, butterfly inducing, head-over heels crush on Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was Tsukishima's best and only friend.

Besides, Yamaguchi was a boy.

Tsukishima couldn’t have a crush on a boy, could he?

He sure as hell didn’t want to.

But Yamaguchi was utterly intoxicating.

That cute little lock of hair that stuck up, no gel could tame it, that annoyed Yamaguchi to no end. 

His love and dedication to volleyball. Yamaguchi wasn’t even a starting player, but he trained like he was one. It was so, unbelievably endearing. 

His soft and sweet personality. Yamaguchi couldn’t hurt a fly if his life depended on it.

Some people might think it was annoying to have Yamaguchi always around, clinging to Tsukishima, which infuriated Tsukishima to no end. In truth, Tsukishima felt special that Yamaguchi had chosen him.

The little nickname that Yamaguchi had given Tsukishima. He would never let anyone else call him Tsukki, but here was Yamaguchi, the exception.

By far the best thing about Yamaguchi though, were his freckles.

His freckles.

They were like tiny constellations that stretched from his face, down his neck, and splattered his back.

He wanted to kiss every single one of them.

It drove Tsukki insane.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
